No Kau a Kau
by aers
Summary: 10 years after the almost battle with the Voltori. Leah Clearwater decides to move and start her life in Hawaii. Title Means For Eternity.
1. Hawaii

**No Kau a Kau** means _"for eternity"_

**A/N: Disclaimer the Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is an edit version of what I originally wrote for Leah all of my readers wanted to see it happen in a different way. Hope you like it reviews are appreciated :) Enjoy!  
><strong>

**1) HAWAII**

10 years, that's how long I've been living away from La Push. A year after we helped Jacob's imprint Ness and the rest of the Cullen's with the Volturi (a waste of my time if you ask me) I decided that I needed a change in scenery and this is where my story begins…

Beep…beep…beep…

I groaned as I heard the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I'm not a morning person, never was and never will be. I turned off my alarm with little grace and slowly got out of bed. I shook my head as I replayed the convo with Seth the night before. As a promise to Jake I would phase at least once a week to make sure everything was okay on my end. Do a quick hello, how ya' doing? what's new ? Type of thing with the pack.

But Seth had let a detail slip the other night that, just about made me cry. Turned out that Embry Call had found his imprint; leaving me and Seth the only two without imprints. I had phased back after I found out, because Seth being who he is was still optimistic about finding his imprint, and I. I had no hope what so ever.

After eating my breakfast, I took a shower and got ready for work. As I locked up the house I turned around and my frown turned upside down at the sight that was before me. You see I moved from La Push and now take up residents on the Big Island of Hawaii. I've been all over on the island and in the end decided to buy a condo on the west side of the Island. Waikaloa to be exact, the sun was always shining which doesn't go well with my own heat, but there is always a steady wind blowing that evens out everything. But the view this morning was breathtaking; I took a good long look before I ran towards my car and headed to work.

I arrived at work with minutes to spare. I work at the Waikaloa Village Hotel I run the bar, me and Kate. Kate was the first real friend I made here, she was the type of girl that girls who didn't have freakish genes would die to be, but she had street smarts that kept the guys at bay. Now why would I be going to work in the morning if I run a bar you may ask, well we're open during the day for those who like whiskey in the morning or just needs that little punch to start their day. We also serve virgin drinks during the day for our younger guest. On the plus side the bar is near the poolside which meant eye-candy during the day, plus on breaks we could do a quick jump in and out.

"Leah! Girl get your butt over here." Kate screeched as I walked in to the bar

"What?" I asked as I punched in.

"Hurry you're going to miss it." she said as she was leaning halfway out the window.

"Kate what on earth are you doing?" I asked as I stood in the back of her trying to look at what she was talking about.

"Leah you just missed a fucking sight. They hired a new pool boy and he has got F I N E Fine! Written all over his body"

I rolled my eyes as I took a look out the window. "He's gone Lei, you missed it"

She picked up a case of beer and headed towards the back and I did the same following Kate to the storage room.

"So where were you last night? I tried calling you to see if you were still meeting me and the two hunks we met yesterday, but you didn't answer."

I was momentarily confused when the image of the men we made arrangements with came back into my memory. "Oh sorry about that, family problems."

She nodded as if knowing what was going on. We didn't say anything more as we got the bar open for the day. It took less than fifteen minutes to get the bar ready and of course as if on cue every morning the little twin boys from the Henderson family came running in. When I first meet them they told me they were on vacation. I then learned that they're vacation is like year round, they practically live here and once a year they head back to L.A to see family. From what we know here at Waikaloa Mr. Henderson use to be some big shot doctor in L.A then the wife got pregnant with the twins, and she almost lost her life. Mr. Henderson comes from a wealthy family and decided to quit his practice and move his family to Hawaii.

"Leah, Leah" they shouted as they ran through the doors smiles on their faces. Before they asked for their usual order I relayed their usual order to them.

"Let me guess two shakes one strawberry with whip, and one mango no whip" I asked with a smile, they stared at me in awe for a moment before saying "how did you know?" simultaneously.

I made a look like I was giving it some thought, then shrugged "I'm a mind-reader" I told them as a light laugh that only I could hear and would understand escaped my lips.

"Calan! Caden!" Mrs. Henderson shouted. I'm not sure which one left to tell their mother where they were but he returned just as I was finishing up the shakes.

"Bye boys" I told them with a wink and they waved goodbye in return as they were leaving.

"You know." Kate stared as I cleaned up the mess made from making the smoothies. "You're going to be a great mother someday." I didn't say a word as I continued my cleaning, if she only knew.

"Lei? Did you hear me?"

"I can't" I began in a whisper.

"What?" she asked again not being able to hear me.

I made as if I were clearing my throat and told her "I can't…I can't get pregnant." I turned from my cleaning to look at her and instantly regretted it. She had that pity look in her eyes that I hated seeing especially because it was directed towards me.

"Yeah you can stop with that look" I told her coolly.

"Leah…I'm…If I knew…"

I cut her off before she even got to finish. "Yeah drop it; I knew for years now, I've accepted it, so drop it."

The rest of the day was silent between me and Kate. By lunch time I needed to get away, so I took my lunch break. I told Kate I was heading out for lunch and offered to get her anything but she declined. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door I was heading towards the food court.

I was walking past the pool area when that feeling like someone was watching me came over me. I gave a quick glance behind me and nothing, I did the eye scanning of my surroundings and still I could find the corporate that was looking at me.

I decided to brush it off and get me my lunch; I got my usual at the food court Bacon and cheese burger, fries, and soda. It kept me full till my shift ended. As I was heading back towards the bar I couldn't help the feeling of being watched again I did another scan of the area and still nothing. What the hell was going on I thought to myself.

As I entered the bar I slammed right into Kate almost making her land on her ass, but I grabbed her before she could reach the ground.

"Kate are you okay?" I asked in concern, that's what I got when I didn't pay attention because I was paranoid that someone was watching me.

Kate brushed herself off and then straighten and she had the biggest smile on her face. Being confused I asked.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"oohhhh girlll" she exclaimed dragging out the 'L' "he had been watching you when you left and he was watching you now. I think he got a sight of something he likes." She beamed as she wiggled her eyes.

"Huh? What are you talking about, who has been watching me?" I asked as I looked behind me and saw nothing still.

I turned to face her again feeling helpless and Kate was shaking her head. "Honey, the pool boy." She stated as she turned me around and made my head angle straight towards the guy sitting in the lifeguard chair.

But just as I went to look he had jumped in the pool.

My cell phone went off at that moment and I answered not caring about the pool boy and his perv stare.

"Hello."

"Leah, its Bella"

"Bella? Why? What's going on?"

"It's Jake, we need help with Jake."

Without hesitation I told Kate that I'd be gone for a week, that my family problems just became worst. I then went home packed, booked my flight for the next flight out. I was going home.


	2. Jake

**A/N: Okay I'd like to Thank those who've reviewed :) means alot. I'm going to try and update every Fridays, due to that's when I have the most time, But I'm going to be very busy this Friday, So I figure since I have time now I'd update :) **

**For the record, I'm not a writer perfectionist :/ so there may be errors in my story. For those who know how my ORIGINAL version went. Although you know how the ending is. You wanted it this way so be patient lol. ENJOY!  
><strong>

**2) Jake**

I slept through my flight. Seth picked me up from the airport, not sharing any details into what had happened to Jake. He just said that Jake over reacted and is in shock, but he is still alive and well. So I had to endure a good hour and a half trying to guess what was going on with our alpha.

We arrived at the Cullen's home and as soon as I stepped out of the car their vampire aroma hit my nostrils and I just about wanted to gag. It's been awhile, I thought to myself.

"You alright sis?" Seth asked as he noticed me tense, I closed my eyes as I took all of their scents in familiarizing myself with them once again.

As I exhaled I slowly opened my eyes, I turned and gave Seth a smile. "I don't know how you and Jake do it, but they reek." I told my brother pointly. He let out a soft chuckle as he came and gave me a proper huge "I missed you too sis".

We let each other go and made our way to the house, Edward was the one that opened the door before we got there. Seth and Edward shared some silent bond as Seth entered the house as if this was a daily thing for him and in a way I guess it was.

"Leah, thank you for coming." Said Edward, as I approached the door.

"Yeah well, Jake needs me I'm here, it's the least I can do.

"Jake is family now, although I still don't like it, but my daughter loves him, and he will do anything to protect her."

"Yeah, you know 5 years ago when they were getting married, and the priest says 'if you fill these two should not be married' part? You should have said something." I told him with a wink, he smiled at that and nodded "so very true –he chuckled- but they would have gotten married and I would have had a very anger Alice at my throat for ruining her nieces wedding." We both laughed and nodded in agreement as Alice Yelled out "YES I WOULD HAVE".

Although I still didn't like vampires, over the years I've slowly gotten use to the Cullen's because they were in Seth and Jake's thoughts on occasions being that Jake was always at the Cullen's and Seth would follow Jake, plus if you buy passed the smell like they have, the Cullen's could cook and they made serving fit for the boys wolf genes.

As we entered the home, I couldn't help but feel like something was off, there was certain uneasiness about the surroundings.

"Did someone die?" I asked in a whisper although I knew everyone in the household could hear me.

"No…" Edward was about to say something when someone interrupted with a screech. "Leah! Oh Leah thank you for coming." Said Ness with so much joy and love, we hugged each other briefly and it was in that moment that I realized what was going on. The little nudge I felt by my empty abdomen. I let go of Ness quickly and let out a gasp.

With my hand drifting down to my empty abdomen I whispered "you're pregnant" Ness beamed with joy nodding her head like one of those bobble heads. I forced a smile on my face and congratulated her.

After the congratulation was through Ness escorted me into their family room where she told me about what was going on.

It turned out when Ness told Jake about their good news he snapped, phased and ran into the woods. Seth said that Jake ordered him to stay with Ness that he just needed time to think but, that was over 24 hours ago according to Edward and Bella.

Edward pointed into the direction he ran into then went back inside to join his family. I ran into the woods and when I was pretty far in where no one would see me naked, I stripped out of my clothes and phased almost getting my ear chewed off in the process.

_Seth…._

_Easy Jake it's me, I'm heading to you now._

_Leah? How?_

_Bella called, I came._

It took me a few minutes before I reached him.

_Mind if we chat in human form?_

He whined in protest and then an image of him phasing on the fly popped in my head.

_Ok….so what's going on Jake? Why'd ya run?_

_She pregnant Leah, with a child that could be…._

_Perfect._ I told him with honesty.

_Leah get real, Ness is carrying a baby that has vampire, human, and mine…our genes a vampire slash wolf slash human is growing in her. You remember how Bella was._ He stopped and I could feel his pain of his remembrance to Bella during this same situation.

_You think I want my Nessie to go through that….through that pain, she's like her mother stubborn not seeing the picture, the pain that she'll go through._

_Jake you can't…_

_I CAN'T LOSE HER LEAH!_ He was furious and I knew I had to calm him down.

_Jake she's not Bella._

_I know that_ he retorted

I showed him a picture of Ness, the glow she was showing now, the strength she was handling from the baby being in her. The last thing I showed him was the pain she was feeling with him not there, not with her.

_Jake she's stronger, a lot stronger then what Bella was, she's going to get through this fine, she glowing with life, and you're missing it._

Before I could even say anymore he was running, running back to his Ness. I took my time getting back knowing that when Jake got back to Ness they'd want a private moment.

When I reached the Cullen's home the entire Cullen family was outside of the home giving Jake and Ness time to reunite.

"So Carlisle" I decided to take this time to learn more about Ness situation.

"I want to thank you again for coming Leah" I smiled at the doc.

"I'd do anything for Jake doc. But I wanted to know more about Ness. When do you think she'll be due?"

"Well Ness seems to be developing very rapidly, much more rapidly than Bella had, but I'm estimating 2 days"

I nodded at that. "Well I'm going to visit my mom, I'll be back later. But if you need me you know how to reach me" I told the Cullen's right before I left.

Seth allowed me to use his car, and I drove towards Charlie Swans house, my mother decided to marry him a few years back and they now live in Charlie Swans home, and Seth lives in our old house in La Push.

Charlie answered the door on the third knock, a shocked expression on his face before he gathered himself to call my mother.

"Sue honey, look whose here." He yelled out as he stepped aside to let me in.

By the aroma going through the house my mother was cooking. As she came out of the kitchen she screamed my name when she noticed me.

"LEAH!" she ran to me giving ma a big hug.

"Oh honey when did you get in?" she asked into my hair, as she pulled away to get a better look at me she said "we would have picked you up had we known."

I gave her a brief smile "Jake needed me."

"Jake okay?" Charlie asked

"Yeah just….you know….stuff" I answered while giving him the eye that said, 'you know, not your world stuff.'

Around the time Ness was born Charlie had made it clear that he wanted nothing to know of "our" world, and we've respected that.

I spent the next few hours there, catching up on whatever I had missed, and also got to devour my mother's much missed cooking.

When dinner was over, I decided to leave even though mother was begging that I spend the night. I lied to her telling her that I had dropped off my bags at Seth's. After saying our goodbyes I was on the road again, instead of heading back to the Cullen I called Seth, telling him that I would be spending the night with him at our old home. Turned out he was still at the Cullen's.

I reached our old home, took my bag out of the car and went in. The house felt empty, as if no one had been here for awhile.

_what the hell?_ I thought as I looked around. It made me wonder if Seth came home at all. I went to my old room, and everything was exactly how I left it, nothing out of place, there was however a light coating of dust. I gave my room a quick clean, took a long warm shower then got ready for bed.

The problem was, I wasn't tired. My body was, it was begging for me to just lay down and fall asleep. But I couldn't so I grabbed a sweatshirt and went outside, I began to walk , and the more I walked I realized where I was going.

I was at First Beach I took rest on a drift wood and just looked out towards the ocean. My mind began to flash back on my day.

_dang Ness is pregnant_ I reminded myself as my hand drifted down to my empty abdomen.

Would I ever get to know that feeling? I silently asked myself as tears began to fall. I ended up crying myself to sleep on that driftwood.


End file.
